


Bullpen

by Rodyn



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodyn/pseuds/Rodyn
Summary: Small prompt celebrating Angel's birthday for a friend.
Relationships: Angel/Leona (King of Fighters)





	Bullpen

**Author's Note:**

> A mix of rekindling my writing drive and shitting out something structured. 
> 
> All Spanish usage is from Google Translate. Sorry.

TIME: 2:30 AM

Ikari Warrior and special operative Leona Heidern is pulled out of her sleep, due to the noise of a text notification going off inside of the dresser. Typically the occasional sound of a notification blip would be ignored as Leona rested up for the next day, which is why she kept the device inside one of her dresser drawers. The occasional update from her father and/or the aggressively sexual texting from her current partner would wait until the morning as both parties agreed on. 

Today would be a special case. March 6th had been an important date for Leona – and apparently a very important date for a particularly aggressive mexican heart-throb. Thus the solider would reach her way into the drawer, forcing her eyes to bore at the fluorescent screen light to read those messages….

[ANGEL] 12:01 AM EST – BABE IT’S TIME

  * MY BIRTHDAY
  * FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PARA MI
  * OI WAKE UP



1:33 AM EST – im so fckndrujk

  * Bab
  * Mamiiiiii
  * wake up wtf



The screen text would fizzle in and out of her eyesight and Leona found herself struggling to keep an eye on it all. Angel had bombarded her with an assortment of attention-seeking texts demanding the warrior to break her schedule for just one night. Pity for her as there would be nothing that would stop Leona from getting the proper amount of rest. Not even the cell phone that she would force into silence would get in her way. Nor the strange, added weight that made it’s permeance across Leona’s bed. Not even the extra pair of arms and legs that wrapped around her frame like a needy cat could throw Leona out of focus—

…There had been a moment of silence as Leona struggled to see Angel – her partner in both professional and romantic terms – glaring daggers at her beneath the night’s shadow. Both of them possessing an acute sense of eyesight regardless of the low visibility. No lamp, no phone, nothing to illuminate the anger that built around the wrestling diva’s eyes.

“You were SUPPOSED to be up, puta.” Angel whispered harshly to her partner, hands moving to pull at her cheeks to express her frustration. 

“…Corporal this is graveyard shift hours that you’re pulling me into right now.” Leona would retort in her deadpan, very obviously tired tone. As she attempted to wipe away the sleep from her eyes and regain her focus, she would speak again on Angel’s childish behaviour. “Did you take my keys again…?”

Angel shook her head and forced Leona to lean upwards. Hands gripped to each shoulder before shaking hard, quick to rustle more than just her hair. “BESIDE THE POINT. WHAT ARE WE MISSING HERE, LEONA. NO HAY MIERD—”

Taking the ball of her hand to throttle at Angel’s mouth, Leona returned back to her sleeping position. Her annoyance began to ramp. Sure it was Angel’s birthday…and sure, a proper partner would show the same amount of excitement…but rules were rules. Angel had a habit of breaking them, both on the battlefield and in their private lives. 

“When the sun rises, I will do what I always do; I’ll shower, brush my teeth, have breakfast, and report to my squad about the day. That includes wishing my partner a pleasant birthday.” 

Despite how eloquent that routine may had been…Angel wouldn’t settle for just any birthday wish. Rolling her eyes, and immediately shifting gears in their sleeping positions – Angel had gripped Leona’s wrists and put herself to a straddle against Leona’s waistline. 

The solider could barely register that Angel had been stripped bare.

“I’m not having any of that cordial shit out of you tonight, me vas a dar lo que quiero. You aren’t reading my texts?!?! I sent like SIXTY of them.”

“I was asleep, woman, what in the world do you—” It was Leona’s turn to have her mouth clamped shut. This time, not by a hand…but by a foot? How did she—

“AHT, don’t you give me that shit tonight! We have a good twenty-something hours of the day to ourselves and WE are starting it right! You’re using half of the fucking day to work with recruit coaching INSTEAD of calling off for the day! Who the hell am I going to spend my birthday with, Ramon? ¡¿Ese viejo simio?!”

As Leona struggled to shift that foot off of her mouth Angel would continue to ramble on. Something about putting her priorities in place and more, off-handed commentary about their status quo. Her Spanish flinging on-and-off during the conversation. 

Leona would’ve told Angel that she HAD planned to take the day off for her, and even go as far as to go on a date…but there was no stopping Angel at this point when she had something to prove to another. Pity their friendship being tested in such a way….

The soldier needed a way to get out of this funk. Angel had been several shades of attention-seeking, from the commando appearance to the way her body contorted to ensure Leona’s focus had all been on her. She could feel the brush of her abdomen against hers even in that strange submission hold, and it irked her that Leona couldn’t find a way out of these situations. Angel didn’t grapple like a conventional fighter – none of Clark’s anti-cqc techniques could get her out of this….

So, Leona needed to think out of the box. 

With a sigh of conceding, Leona had managed to stop Angel’s rambling about Tizoc’s plans for her birthday by…running her tongue along the sole of her feet?

A bit spicy for sure…but it worked. Angel gasped out, her foot retching back and her submissive grip loosening out of the way for Leona to react. 

…the two would slam their foreheads together. Leona leading the strike and needing to shake Angel off. Startled and managing to slip off of those wrists Leona needed, the Ikari lifts herself to her shoulders carefully not to provoke Angel any further.

“…Angel.”

She had been too busy rubbing her noggin to regain focus. Angel could be so childish when it came to their spats.

Leona knew the easy way to overcome that would be to simply coddle her. A head to her shoulder as Leona took capture of Angel’s hand. Closing the distance between each other, chest-to-chest with little risk of separation. 

Leona’s other hand slipping it’s way to grip along Angel’s wide, provocative hips.

“…I was going to have our meeting over the phone. Clark was going to take duty, and…” As Leona spoke her tone pitched down into a hushed tone. Now Angel had her full attention. “You’re such a bull. Always charging and not knowing what to hit…”

“It’s my birthday, Leonya.” Angel purring out her partner’s pet name whilst melding into their embrace. Nevermind that occasional toss of her pelvis into her sweetheart’s tummy, or the way Angel’s lips kept it’s purse around Leona’s left ear lobe. “…You owe me a big, BIG prize for being so neglectful these past…uhm, three hours.” 

Leona, once again rolling her eyes, brought Angel back to that previous position they held – with the wrestler on top, but nothing of Leona’s body restricted in movement. Making note of those curious-feeling crotch grinds by reciprocating a similar motion. Both of her hands snug around Angel’s divots along her belly. 

“Ah. You’re right. …Since it is your birthday…I’m not gonna be your ‘bullpen’ this time. Maybe I’ll just let you run rampant and I’ll clean the mess up the next day.” The look of excited shock spelled it all for Angel. 

It was very rare to see Leona play into those advances. Angel needed…reference, to show Leona just how ornery she had gotten at the strike of midnight. Recalling where she kept her phone Angel threw that hand of hers into the dresser. Unlocking and scrolling down the bevy of messages Angel had left her. An assorted gallery of heavy, burning messages and imagery that Angel NEEDED Leona to bear witness to.

“Look at what you’re ignoring with your stupid rules…” There went that sleazy leer Angel had flashed to her partner, the spare cell light being the only thing to illuminate it. Bending herself downwards to rest at Leona’s shoulder…one hand to that phone to keep at eye level, while the other did it’s duty by raking away at Leona’s skin. Just how the soldier preferred it; sharp, vicious nails grating at tempered skin. She could feel the way her heart hitched inside of her body once the ‘Angel of Justice’ got a hold of it.

Leona, meanwhile, had been laser focused on the cell phone and those damned texts of hers. Slurred, drunken and erotic messages begging for Leona to pay attention. The occasional photo snap of Angel flashing her divine figure – only for Leona to bear witness to. Angel had made sure to keep track of her thighs and physique in the camera. She knew that it was Leona’s favorite sight to witness.

The muted unity of hushed, heavy breaths that shared between the two would only increase as time went on. The friction their bodies shared had gone from the occasional grind to a slowed ebb-and-flow of flesh and heat. Leona needed to shut her eyes, try to recapture herself before she completely lost to Angel’s ‘game.’

Angel caught wind of it. That exploring palm reached back into the dresser and soon, Leona’s trusty combat knife had came into play. The soldier had possessed plenty of tops to sort through; what was one more shirt tattered in their bouts of passion? The gasp of shock from Leona once her bosom spilled out of that binding only brought more adrenaline into their hearts. 

“No me dejes ...” Angel’s tone had gone from that of a mischievous child to a sultry, calculative vixen. Foxy would be proud…had it not been for other circumstances. The blade of course played along the contour of Leona’s flesh – just the slightest nick to shed a smidgen of blood, which Angel sought to clean using a single, drawn and sloppy lap of her tongue.

Leona had been at her boiling point.

“Why would I…” 

She couldn’t get the sentence out. That damned cellular light had gotten in her way. Swatting it out of her hand and dragging Angel back into the darkness of their night room.

“Why would I leave you like this…?” Leona would concede. The rush of pain and pleasure slamming into her skull, led by a javelin of adrenaline. This was their love; an unrequited drive of conquest and release.

Fitting the two would sound off Angel’s birthday with a bicker and ‘bite.’ Only the night could see what those two would settle until the sun came along…


End file.
